


Freckle

by wasabi_31



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cancer, F/M, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_31/pseuds/wasabi_31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个故事没人死</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freckle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521281) by [starbolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbolin/pseuds/starbolin). 



> Starbolin is very kind to allow me to post this translation of her fic. Self-betaed, all Chinese mistakes are mine and mine alone.

第二次高潮后Stiles半睡半醒，摊平在他窄小宿舍里的上铺，此时Derek终于寻到那股奇怪的气味源自Stiles的左边小腿，位于内侧靠下，接近脚踝。

他抬起Stiles的腿，鼻子贴上去。

“痒”，Stiles含混地说，没有睁开眼。

Derek没去管又闻了闻，Stiles半心半意试图抽回腿时Derek用手握紧他的脚踝。终于，Derek的鼻子抽离开Stiles的皮肤，打量起来。

Stiles小腿上浅棕色的毛发里透出一颗小痣。看起来就和遍布他皮肤的其他那些一样，其实比某些还要小。基本就是个雀斑。

Derek又闻了闻。

“真是的，Derek，你在干什么。”Stiles说

Derek放低那条腿，爬到Stiles身上，亲吻他困倦的嘴，双手滑进Stiles的头发。他喜欢他头发像现在这样，长回来了。他喜欢将指尖埋入其中，抬起Stiles的脸迎接他给的吻。

-

他们搞在一起，时断时续，刚刚一年多。有时Stiles周末来Beacon Hills；有时Derek去大学找他，宵禁之后溜进他的宿舍，第二天早上——或下午，无论何时Stiles要去上课——再陪他晃出来。

每隔一段他们会找个旅馆房间，然后Stiles在无意间叫嚷或打翻什么或踢到墙，上气不接下气地喊出“隔壁无论谁对不起”，大笑着，甚至在Derek操他、吸他、撸他的时候，推起身体回应。

-

他们第一次做的时候，Stiles十七周岁零十个月，并且他们俩身上都溅满别人的血。第二天早上Derek在床单上发现了黑色的小血点，他和Stiles出过汗的地方则是棕红色的涂抹痕迹。他们就射在上面。Derek还留着那条床单，污点现在已经非常浅淡，褪色为几乎不可见的浅褐色斑驳。

他知道Stiles也搞其他人——有时候Stiles会跟他说起他们，而有时候只是Derek闻到他们。那没关系；Derek也搞别的人。

“所以我去看皮科医生了，”Derek一接起电话就听到Stiles说，他立刻停下举壶铃的动作，将电话换边再把重物放到地上，因为他能听出Stiles声音里有什么怪怪的。出什么事了。“就是，唔，你知道那颗痣？”

“知道，”Derek说，声音听起来还正常，那很好。

“是呀，嗯。”Stiles笑了一下。笑声里可没什么笑意。“好吧，它是。”

“是什么，”Derek说。他的呼吸很平稳。他的指甲平钝完全就是人类的指甲。

“Melanoma（黑色素瘤），”Stiles说。

那真是一个很美的词。听起来像一种意大利点心。一只蝴蝶。

-

Stiles再次打来电话，Erica在他那里。

有时候Stiles搞Erica。或者，更确切说，Erica搞Stiles。Derek了解Erica基本永远是在搞的那个，无论肢体上具体发生什么。

时不时的，如果她很饥渴而她当酒保的酒吧又没出现有趣的人，她会回家来爬到Derek身上，一边抱怨一边摇晃脑袋，头发把Derek弄痒，直到他叹气对她下手。她喜欢第二次高潮的时候有手指在体内，事先的压感让她觉得充盈。如果她决定还要第三次，他还会在她屁股里插一根。

她有时会去看Boyd，到内华达州，往她小小的丁香色本田Brio里丢一只旅行袋。她不搞Boyd，他的狼群不喜欢那样。

Stiles告诉Derek他在看专科医生。讨论各种选项。他爸爸的保险仍可负担他的开销，就还挺好的，显然。

“你是不是还太年轻了？”Derek感到无助，对人类疾病的知之甚少让他惊慌又自觉愚蠢。

“是啊，”Stiles说。“我是说，这不常有，但也会发生。”

Derek让他把电话递给Erica。他吞吞吐吐三次试图找到不同说法表达“你有好好照顾他吗，拜托好好照顾他”但又不直说，或者类似直说什么的。

“他很好，”Erica说；她能懂Derek的含糊，好些年了。“他一点不觉得难受。这不是那种病。”

这几乎有点好笑。好像是Derek在为他们两个难受。

-

Erica得回去工作，然后Stiles在一个更像周六早晨的周五晚上打给Derek。他嗑过药而且听上去吓坏了。

“我只是，我真的不能死于癌症，”Stiles说。

Derek得一直提醒自己手别攥紧。电话还挺贵的。他是有钱，可还是一样。

Stiles笑出声来。差不多是笑。“我是说明摆着的。这就好像，我确信别人大概都那么觉得，我不是——但就是。”Derek能听到Stiles嗓子的咕哝，干燥又粗哑的哽咽。“我爸爸。”

几个月后，当有着令人作呕茴香气味的烈酒让Stiles有些醉了，他告诉Derek他妈妈的死差不多用了两个月，而他仍没想好他是希望只用一半的时间还是有十倍长。

“Stiles，”他说。“如果你想——我知道你不想——但如果——”

Derek问过Sties两次要不要被咬。

第一次是他们搞到一起一周后，而Stiles翻着眼睛说，“不了多谢。”

第二次是六个月前，在Camaro的前排座位，而Stiles呻吟着，“不。”他当时在颤抖，紧抓着Derek的二头肌，头向后仰靠上座椅，还一条腿挂在Derek肩上为Derek的手指打开。

“我要你，我要你跟我一起奔跑，”Derek的喘息落在Stiles的颈窝，将Stiles的大腿后推成一个更不可能的开度，同时胸口压近，颤动手指在Stiles柔滑的热度里感受心跳的搏动。他的牙逼近Stiles的皮肉，跟着狂乱地闷声说，“让我咬。”

“不，”Stiles说。“如果你咬了我，那这就结束了。我会杀了你我会让我爸逮捕你然后我再也不操你了。”

Derek对着Stiles的头发，绝望、凄惨地哀吼。

“进我里面来，”Stiles说。“给我你的老二，我想要，”而Derek照办了。

通过电话，嗑了药又尽力不让自己听上去显得害怕，Stiles说，“我没有告诉我爸和Scott。只告诉了你。还有Erica。”

Scott拿到体育奖学金离开加州了，正在学儿童精神病理学。他不是个出众的学生，但那并不重要。他所有因固执而生的挫败和冲动，都定型成自在自如和幽默。他倾听用心，讲话和蔼。

Stiles的电话那边传来衣服的悉嗦。“我仍在考虑各种选择，还没什么定论。”

“好的，”Derek说。

“可是如果——”Stiles安静了很长时间。Derek想说点什么，来打破无论什么令Stiles迷失的孤独的思维漩涡，但他想不到说什么才对。最终，Stiles自己又开始说。“我只是想确认我都查过了。我的各种选择。”

“我在，”Derek说。他的意思是，我真他妈难过这事出在你身上。他也是在说，我在。

-

Stiles的第三次活检显示周边的淋巴结有癌症。

Derek在林子里跑步，脚下没留心扭伤了脚踝。那感觉很好。愈合过程中他继续跑步，几乎没减速。

Erica去医院找了Melissa McCall，带了一些小册子回家来，关于化疗、淋巴结切除、水肿和医用弹力衣。

-

到了星期五，Stiles翘课乘上到Beacon Hills的灰狗。Derek提前三十分钟到达车站；大巴晚点了三十分钟。他等着，立起外套衣领抵挡秋天凛冽的细雨，小心地不去多想任何事。

“你应该在我们性爱的时候咬，”Stiles站在厨柜旁，像一只鹳一样单脚着地，一片片把有机牛油果铺在烤罂粟籽百吉饼上。Derek昨晚去了Trader Joe’s连锁店，买了能想起来的所有Stiles喜欢的东西。他花了128.96美元，然后在停车场里，他低头靠着方向盘颤抖，感到恐惧，和兴奋，以及恶心，还有罪过。Stiles舔掉拇指上的牛油果说，“那是你之前想要的。”

“我不——那没关系，”Derek在他身后说，胃袋收紧。“我宁愿照你想要的做。”

Stiles越过肩膀喂一片奶酪给Derek吃。“或许我就想要那样。”

-

Stiles撑在Derek身上，Derek正抓着Stiles后背和两肩的肌肉，好不去碰自己的勃起，即便他真的快射了他都在发抖，而随着Stiles每一次顶撞进来，深沉、丑陋、喘息的呻吟被推挤出他的胸膛。

一滴汗水从发间滑落Stiles的额角，滴溅到Derek的嘴唇上，又咸又烫。Derek探出舌头更好的品尝。

“你应该赶快咬，”Stiles说。“在你射的时候”

“我不——不想——伤害你，”Derek随着他们身体的节奏说。

Stiles用一边手臂撑起自己而另一只抵住Derek张开的嘴。他说，“来吧。”

-

到了星期六，Stiles睁开双眼然后说，“我可以在这里听到你的心跳。”

“是啊，”Derek说。

“这真是，”Stiles不再出声沉默了好长一段，然后用力眨眼，虹膜恢复了清澈的蜜褐色。“真是了不起。”

Derek想知道Stiles能否听到他心跳加快了。


End file.
